


His Fault

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving early at his appointment hesees something he wishes he hadn't. And it's all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the finale I usually refrain from saying this word but fuck the ending and all the people who wanted to see Bedelia eaten eat your heart out Bedelia haters because even though she lost her leg she survived scarred but on her own damn terms 
> 
> Forgive my rant but I'm so angry I really needed that

It was all his fault.

He prided himself in every aspect, but above them all he took pride in his punctuality.

Knocking on the door again he glanced at his newly repaired watch. The little hands ticked by, the door remained shut, marking the time he spent outside. His patience was beginning to wane as he knocked for the fourth time. 

Where was she? 

Her inability to recall her schedule for only one client irked him behind belief. Her rudeness would not go unpunished.

Checking his surroundings,he easily picked the lock. The house was silent, ignoring her clock ticking on the wall, he continued his search. 

The splashing sound coming from her indoor pool caught his attention. He hid behind the wall and watched his psychiatrist cutting through the water. Her strokes were smooth,her form impeccable.

Mesmerized,he watched her lap after lap. Hidden by shadows of the door way,she didn't see him as she pulled herself from the water. The water glistened,her golden curls tumbled free from the swimming cap. The black one piece covered her modestly,but the clinging material traced every curve and dip.

He had never seen her so exposed before. Her demure skirts and blazers revealed little. They only hinted at what lay hidden beneath the couture. 

Still undetected,she began to pull the straps of her wet suit down as she walked towards the shower.

He pulled away silently from the door before the temptation to owl at her fully undressed in the show became too much. 

Again the clock ticked as he made his way out. He paused when he notice the one on the clock.

Either her clock was an hour behind it his was an hour ahead. 

Rushing to his car he pulled out his phone,the time mocked him. 

He glared at his watch,the repair man who had fixed it would pay dearly. 

The image of a wet Bedelia enters his mind as he drove away. A sly smile formed on his lips, perhaps he could afford to show leniency this time. Because of his faulty watch he was able to see a different side of his lovely psychiatrist.

 

She was speaking,his ears barely registered her words. His brain couldn't concentrate,again she crossed her legs. The image of her toned legs on full display flitted through his mind.   
He looked at her,gone was her elegant attire, replaced by a dark bathing suit. 

The sound of her notebook closing broke the image. His eyes checked the time on the wall, their session was over. 

"Your mind was elsewhere Hannibal. You hardly spoke a word. Why is that? what has you so distracted?"

You. "Nothing of concern."

"How can I help you if you don't tell me what troubles you?"

He couldn't tell her that the sound of her soothing voice and her enlightening presence was enough. He wouldn't dare say what he had yet to admit to himself. The twisted fondness he felt for her was foolish as it was. 

"You help me well enough doctor. "

With a nod she stood to fetch the wine they usually shared. 

Her clothes once again morphed into the revealing bathing suit from before. He bit back sigh,the repair man would die after all. 

It was his fault he couldn't stop picturing his psychiatrist in her swimsuit. His fault he wanted see more of her skin revealed. His fault he desired to see her displayed with naked desire in her eyes on his bed,instead of being cooked and decorated to perfection on his dinner table. 

It was all his fault.


	2. temptation

She normally didn’t check the surveillance video, but ever since Freddy Lound’s last trespassing she made it a habit to check the feed before going to bed. Grabbing her laptop, she made herself comfortable on her soft bed and typed in her password.

 

The feed itself was relatively boring until she reached the time she had spent swimming in the pool. Her mouth fell open in shock as she watched Hannibal breaking into her home and spying on her. At the angle he was at she couldn’t see his face, but his looked stiff, strained even. Was that why he was so distracted? But why would seeing her swimming be distracting?

 

During their appointment his eyes were on her, but in a way they also weren’t. He seemed to be seeing something she couldn’t, something that distracted him greatly. Towards the end of their session he seemed almost unnerved, of course she had played it off on her imagination. What on earth could-? Perhaps it was seeing her in a state of undress he wasn’t accustomed to unnerve and distracted him so.

 

A devilish smile creeped across her lips as the new information began to form a plan. She tucked her laptop away and walked to her closet. She had finally found a way to unsettle Hannibal, this would help greatly. Maybe this way she could actually see enough of him to aid him before he completely unraveled or she could get back at him for him invading her privacy. Hmm what to choose? 

 

Will Graham was locked behind solid iron bars, a confounded to keep him in and Hannibal out. This frustrated Hannibal to no end. How could he help Will’s progress if he could reach him, couldn’t touch him? Looking at his newly mended watch, Hannibal grabbed his car keys. The time had come to see his other temptation, one who didn’t have the safety of iron bars to protect her.

 

As tempting as it was to arrive early, Hannibal managed to restrain feeding his devious temptation. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

 

Years of perfection and control helped him keep his persons suit in place as the door opened wide to reveal a temptation that rivaled his affiliation with Will.

Nothing was over revealing, in fact nothing was revealing at all……. “Hannibal, right on time as usual. Please come in.” She moved back to allow him to pass, the smell of chlorine wafted up his nose. The smell triggered images of her in her bathing suit, he tried with difficulty to forget. 

He took his usual seat and waited for her to join him. Something was different about her attire, but what? His suit wrinkled momentarily, as she crossed her legs the slit on the side of her skirt fell open, toned legs came into view. She leaned forward and grabbed her journal from the table, Hannibal couldn’t help but examine the bit of flesh revealed on her chest. Her misbuttoned shirt gave him a tantalizing view of her cleavage and lace bra. He looked away as she leant back in her chair. This was going to a difficult session.

 

He wasn’t really looking at her, he couldn’t. Especially not now when his defined person suit was unraveling at the stitches every time she crossed her legs. 

“Do you refer to me as a person’s suit to your psychiatrist?”

"I don't discuss patients with my psychiatrist friends. Especially since I only have one patient who chose to ignore my retirement."

"A patient who wears a person suit."

"Maybe it’s less of a person suit and more of a human veil."

"It must be lonely."

"I have friends and the opportunity for friends. You and I are friendly."

"You are my patient and my colleague. Not my friend."

"At the end of your hour I will pour you glass of wine. Nevertheless you will be drinking it on the other side of the veil."

"Why do you bother?"

"I see enough of you to see the truth of you. And I like you."

Hannibal couldn’t keep his eyes from trailing down her body as she went to retrieve the wine. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat when she bent down to pick up the cork screw she had dropped. The slit opened further, his trousers became unbearably tight. Would this session never end, he didn’t know how long he could refrain from pulling her close to him, ripping open her shirt and taking her against wall.

 

She walked him to the door, her proximity driving him to distraction. Her hand on the door he turned to bid her farewell. 

“Perhaps you should call before you come barging into one’s home uninvited.”

His veil slipped, an expression of shock covered his usually stoic features. 

“Bedelia how-‘’

‘’Security cameras reveal the most curious of things.’’


	3. Curiosity

Hannibal stared at the mahogany door the surprised expression had all but faded from his features. A hot blush painted his pale cheeks bright pink as he walked to his car. Embarrassment and anger flushed through his body.

She knew! The whole entire time he was there and she knew! Her attire was her way of teasing him! 

Through this anger and supreme embarrassment, a small smile pulled at his lips. He could not help but feel amused, the woman had out smarted him.

And it was all his fault. If the damn repair man wasn't already and cut to perfection he would kill him again.

 

Sipping at his wine Hannibal checked his emails before going to bed. He about to delete a news alert when he saw the title. 

"How Hackers break into private video feed"

How intriguing, he clicked on the link to watch the video. Sitting back he watched as a skilled, greasy looking man in a dark room, hacked into the security feed of his neighbors home with a few clicks with his mouse.  
A triumphant smile took form on his face. If he could hack into Bedelia’s system he could delete the recording she had of him spying on her. Then she would have nothing in her hands to hold over his head, to mock him with. His entry to her home would be but a memory she would eventually forget. Unlike he who would be haunted by the impulsive and embarrassing act he had committed.

With more difficulty then he would ever admit, he finally managed to get through her security code without alerting her to his presence. A screen opened on his laptop, an image of the front door to Bedelia’s home appeared.  
Clicking away at the screen he managed to see all the rooms in her house except the room where she met with him. The woman really was obsessed with security. She acted as if there was some deranged maniac out there waiting to kill her at any moment. Hannibal made a note to self to disable her cameras if he ever decided to her life had run its course.  
Clicking the screen again he found her in her kitchen enjoying a mediocre meal with a bottle of wine. If the good doctor just accepted one of his invitations to his dinner parties she would have a far better meal than the one she was consuming.  
He clicked at her previous video data and searched for his tape while she washed the dishes and polished of her fifth glass of wine. He chuckled as he located the blasted video, clicking it moved it to a converter so he could manipulate the video as well as he manipulated those he encountered.

A movement on the screen to his left grabbed his attention. She was upstairs in her bedroom getting ready for bed. She took off her blazer and hung it up neatly. Hannibal watched as she slipped of her shirt, leaving her in a dark brazier and skirt. Her movements were far too brisk to be considered seductive, yet he found himself becoming aroused at the sight of her undressing. The idea that he alone was watching made him feel as though she was giving him a private show.

He knew he shouldn’t be watching her. He knew it was and repulsive of him to invade her privacy yet again. In fact he should close the screen and-

He watched as she pulled the zipper of her skirt downward, the fine fabric pooled at her feet. Still in her heels she bent over, giving him a heavenly view of her shapely posterior, to pick up her skirt and blouse. Walking to her closet she kicked off her heels and tossed the close with what he assumed was her dirty laundry. 

Barefoot she entered her bathroom, the sound of water running reached his ears. He cursed the angle of the camera in her bedroom. She didn’t have a camera in the bathroom, unfortunately for him. 

After messing with the video he placed it back in her files. His finger hovered over the x on his screen. As he was about to click it she exited her bathroom in silk nightgown. He watched as she grabbed her laptop from the drawer of her nightstand. Curious as to what she was doing he continued watching her click away on her screen. A minute look of surprise crossed her face before it disappeared. Switching off the laptop she put it away and grabbed a remote near the near the lamp on her nightstand. Staring directly into the camera in her room she smirked. 

“Good Night Hannibal.”

Pointing the remote at the camera, the screen on his laptop went blank.


	4. out of reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank E. for the idea!

Sleep alluded Hannibal after Bedelia had discovered him watching her. For once he was thankful he didn't need a full eight hours sleep. Images of porcelain skin swirled through his mind, invading his prestigious memory palace. 

His head began to droop as he walked the halls of his immaculate memory palace, footsteps echoing with every step. The two greatest temptations he'd ever encountered were in two different rooms. One held his friend..... A protégée. 

The other held....... it was impossible to label his elusive psychiatrist. She had pointed out to him, rather bluntly, the nature of their relationship. He was her patient and colleague, nothing more. Bedelia was a mystery. Something within his reach, yet impossible to grasp. 

Both were brilliant and suitable conversationalist........ He turned towards the door where Will waited. Fingers paused inches from the shining brass handle. 

The scent of chlorine and her perfume tickled his senses, images flooded his brain. Turning on the balls of his feet he hesitated momentarily before pushing open her door. 

She stood before a chair in, motioning with a manicured finger for him to sit. Adjusting his person’s suit he took the seat offered to him.  
Bedelia didn't speak and neither did he, not even when she began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Arousal pooled low in his belly, the shirt slipped from her shoulders leaving her in a dark lacy brazier. Ample breasts rose with every intake of air, he longed to cup them in his hands, to feel the smoothness of the rounded flesh. 

Elegant hands trailed down her hour glass figure, pulling the zipper of her skirt down. The dark material kissed the tops of her thighs and toned legs before pooling at the base of stiletto heels.

Dark lace underwear covered her modestly, keeping her most secret area from his hungry gaze. The temptation to touch her make her his was far too great to withstand any longer. Reaching forward with both hands he intended to grab her by the hips and pull her onto his lap.   
Instead of flesh his hand touched smoke, before his eyes Bedelia had vanished from his sight. Forever in reach but never within his grasp.   
His body twitched as he awoke form a moments worth of sleep. Walking towards the shower Hannibal began to form a plan. He knew he would have to apologize for his intrusion on her private life, but after that he could begin to lay out his master plan. He was convinced that if he had her just once, the hold she had on him would lessen. His psychiatrist would no longer be out of reach.


	5. chapter 5

"We need to discuss boundaries Hannibal."

"I apologize for intruding on your privacy, it was never my intention." His voice and facial expressions voiced the sincerity in his apology, but Bedelia knew better than to believe the man before her. 

"Alright, I will forget your lapse in behavior for the sake of our doctor/patient relationship."

"Thank you."

The appointment went as it always did. He told half-truths while she took the tidbits of truth to form her analysis of him. With each passing she became more certain of the man’s afflictions with rare and forbidden meats.

Hannibal, on the other hand, devolved his plan with every appointment. He began with "meaningless" brushes of his hand or body against her own as he left. During the time after their appointments he went out of his way to make her smile, rarely did he succeed? In an odd way he felt he was courting her, only instead flowers and chocolates he brought the delicate flesh of a very rude person on a decorated plate. 

He loved seeing her eat his delicacies with such gusto. The way her eyes would flutter shut and the sound of her small satisfied moan nearly drove him over the edge. It wasn't until she warned him was he able to break through his lust. She had said he was beginning to unravel. 

"Tell me Dr. Du Maurier have your beliefs about me begun to unravel?"

The meal continued in silence, neither dared to break it.

She thanked him kindly as he arranged dishes back on the tray.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad I was finally able to cook for you, since you deny all invitations to my dinner table."

"It would be unethical."

 

"I've had to draw a conclusion based on what I glimpsed through the stitching of the person suit that you wear."

She stumbled. "And the conclusion that I have drawn is that you are......dangerous."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Please don't come to my home again...... I'll show myself out."

She walked passed him the sight of her trepidation aroused him. 

"I hope you are aware of what you are doing Bedelia."

"I am and I'm not concerned about myself."

"Why is that?"

"If anything were to happen to me," she pulled her phone out "the lovely video of you breaking and entering will be automatically sent to your friends at the FBI."

Hannibal's brow furrowed. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't make more than one copy of your lovely performance?"

Bedelia gasped as Hannibal lunged at her, the small phone flew out of her hand, landing on the couch opposite of the one she fell on.

Before she could sit up he was upon her, pushing her back down. His body settled between her legs, hands holding hers by her head.  
She leaned her head back exposing the elegant curve of her neck. Thrusting his hand into her he pulled her head back to him. Their lips were inches apart, breaths mingled. 

Hannibal looked at her lips, the flood of temptation he had been fighting broke through the dam. 

He crushed his lips against hers. Bedelia resisted only a moment before returning the kiss with equal aggression. Her dress rode up higher. He hissed in pain as she bit his lower lip, taking advantage of his distraction she pushed back with all her strength. 

Surprised Hannibal landed on the other couch near the phone. The heel of her shoe dug into his hand as he reached for the phone. Forgetting the phone Hannibal caught her by surprise and pulled her on top of him. Their lips met again, his hands roamed down her back to cup her ass. She tugged at his hair, her other hand trailed lower and lower down his body. He groaned as she palmed his arousal through the fine fabric of his constricting trousers. 

They froze as a loud knock sounded on the door. 

"Hannibal. It’s Jack Crawford."

Bedelia sat up in his lap, his erection rubbed against her pleasantly. 

Another knock. "Hannibal."

Bedelia fixed her hair and dress as she got off of him. 

Hannibal stood and fixed his suit. "Just a moment Jack."

She placed her phone back into her purse. He stalked towards her with every intention of sending Jack to the hounds and finishing what he had so rudely interrupted. 

Her voice stopped him. "Come in jack."

The door opened and Jack walked in, but Hannibal only had eyes Bedelia. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Bedelia shook her head. "I was just leaving." She walked towards the door. "I'll show myself out."

Jack didn't see the smirk on Bedelia’s lips as she shut the door to his office, but Hannibal did. 

He chuckled inwardly, he had met his match. 

He was tempted to roll his eyes at the polite cough Jack made. 

"How can I help you Jack?"


	6. A Devilish Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank again to E. for helping the whole creativity thing for this story! enjoy!

Her house was empty. Void of her presence save for the small crystal perfume bottle left on the settee for him to find. His plastic suit rustled as he brought the delicate bottle to his nose. Her signature scent wafted up his nostrils, captivating him. A whimsical smile played on his lips. Bedelia Du Maurier had escaped his clutches once again.  
Drained. Her body felt heavy as she removed her coat. The expensive Michael kors shoes were next to go as she stomped up the stairs, unzipping her dress as she went. She wanted a nice hot shower to rub off the smell of the cold interrogation room. Jack Crawford and his damn hounds had found her hideaway. He dragged her back into Hannibal’s domain just to ask her questions she refused to answer before.  
Foolish man! If they thought they were close to catching Hannibal it’s because that what he wanted them to believe.  
Her dress fell on the floor, along with her undergarments. Switching the knob hot water began to cascade from the showerhead. 

Will Graham had broken his heart, in return he had stabbed him. It was only fair, the man was trying to kill him. He thought Will wanted to be friend, but the man had only wanted to surprise him. In the end he was the one who was surprised. Blood covered his usually pristine clothing. The mingled blood of his betrayer and the others marred his expensive shirt. Hannibal needed to leave Baltimore tonight. He needed a safe place to change. Somewhere he had always felt at home.  
He paused in the hallway. The lights were off, but he could hear the shower running upstairs. No sound echoed from his footsteps as he approached his ex-psychiatrist room. He was only heard when he desired it. The door to the bathroom was cracked open just enough for him to glimpse her silhouette through the glass shower door. The steam encircling the decently sized bathroom made it impossible for him to anything else.  
He silently poured himself a drink before taking a seat at the edge of her bed. The impromptu trip to Paris wouldn’t be as lonesome as he thought it would be.  
Bedelia wrapped the fluffy towel around her small body. She dried her hair with another as she stepped into her bedroom. Cold air hit her, but the contrasting temperatures wasn’t the cause of her shiver. No it was the sight of a blood covered Hannibal Lecter sitting on edge of duvet. Hannibal’s mouth was pulled into what could only be described as a self-satisfied smirk.  
“Good evening Bedelia.”  
“What have you done Hannibal?”  
“I did what had to be done.”  
“You let them see you.”  
“Yes.”  
“Are they dead?”

“Perhaps. I called an ambulance before I departed.”

She nodded needing no further explanation. Her fingers played with the cream colored towel covering her naked form from his prying eyes. “Are you here to kill me?”  
“No.”  
“May I get dressed?”

“Of course, but first I have a proposition for you.”  
“Oh and what may I ask is it?”  
“Will you come with me?”  
Bedelia was stunned. Will must have really hurt him if he was asking her to flee with him.  
“Why?”  
“I’m fond of you. Now will you except? It is a simple yes or no.”  
Bedelia almost laughed or screamed. She wasn’t sure at the moment her nerves were flinging themselves off a figurative cliff. Nothing was ever simple with the man standing before her. Any other man making an offer this spontaneous would plan romantic outings. Hannibal offered no clear plan for her. For all she knew he would kill her the first night and create a fantastically romantic dinner for one. Then again if she refused he could simply walk forward snap her neck and leave. There she would lie on the hard wood floor with nothing but a bed bath and beyond towel cloaking her lifeless body.  
She pursed her lips slightly. Accepting would only prolong her inevitable death. “Yes I will go with you.”  
He walked forward and placed a searing kiss upon her hand. Pulling away from him she walked towards her closet. She dropped the towel as she reached the door.  
“I’m not Will Graham Hannibal.”  
“Nor should you wish to be.”  
"Nor am I a toy for your entertainment. I may be accompanying you, but I will not fall for the tricks you played on Will. You will treat with respect and will extend you the same courtesy. Do we have an accord?”  
His eyes roamed her unclothed form before meeting her intense gaze. She was definitely not Will Graham.  
“Yes.”  
She nodded her head and shut the door behind her. Her bravado fell gracelessly to floor. He said he was fond of her that was an ace in her pathetic hand. She muffled a deranged chuckle. He loved Will and considered him to be a friend, yet he that same man now lay dying on his floor. Fondness offered her no protection. She would have to work hard to make herself un-expendable to him.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 7 enjoy!

Bedelia waited in the luxurious hotel room for Hannibal's return. She could escape, run far from the twisted game that was sure to commence, but she knew she wouldn't get far. He would find her before she could get away. 

She took a deep draw from the glass of whiskey in her hand, the amber liquid burned a trail down her throat, clearing her impulsive thoughts. To run would be foolish. She knew she should keep her wits about her. Pouring herself another drink would lower her inhibitions. Frustrated she pushed the chair with Hannibal's coat to the floor. 

Ignoring the beckoning alcohol she busied herself by fixing the chair and jacket. When lifted the fine material she noticed something sticking out of the pocket. Agile fingers pulled a photograph of a dark haired man with glasses. Will Graham stared at her as she examined the small caption. When she flipped the photo to see the back she half expected to see Dr. Hannibal Will Graham Lecter neatly scrawled on the back. 

The crystal glass holding the amber liquid winked at her. Flipping her hair and tucking the photo back in its place she poured herself another drink, her brain fought against her foolish decision. The third and fourth glass were easier to pour. If Hannibal planned on ending her tonight she wanted a nice buzz when he did so.

 

Hannibal arrived at the hotel, new identities tucked safely away in the hidden pocket of his leather jacket. He was passing the lounge/bar area when he heard a woman giggling. Normally he wouldn't stop to investigate, but something about the laugh, the infectious sound gave him pause. Wondering further into the low lit room he saw a group of men surrounding a woman he couldn't quite see. 

One of the men stepped away giving Hannibal a clear view of a very inebriated Bedelia. The low neckline of her dress and the slit on the side left little to the imagination. He bristled when noticed one of the man’s hands trailing up her thigh. 

Hannibal pushed, almost rudely through the crowd of men praying on his drunk psychiatrist. 

"Darling it’s time to go." A tall man put out his hand to prevent Hannibal from reaching Bedelia. 

"I think the lady should chose who she wants to go with."

Bedelia's azure eyes gazed at the men before focusing on a very angry cannibal. He slipped his arm around her and dragged her securely to his side. "The lady in question is my wife." He practically growled at the surrounding men.

Bedelia nuzzled his neck, whispering a German word as she did so. "Bärchen."

Hannibal ignored her. "Goodnight."

He supported her small frame against his while he waited for the elevator to open. Again she nuzzled his neck and whispered the German phrase for little bear. He pushed the close button on the door as soon as they entered the elevator.

"This was very foolish of you Bedelia. Getting drunk where anyone could see you. Where those men could've hurt you."

“Bärchen."

"I'm not a little bear Bedelia."

"Yes you are. You’re always growling."

He huffed in annoyance and lifted a giggling Bedelia into his arms. Her warm breath tickled his neck as walked down the hall. When she scraped her teeth along the sensitive dip on his neck he nearly dropped her. "Bedelia what are-?"

He gasped as she bit down on his flesh, her tongue swirled over her bite mark, soothing the skin. He paused in the middle of the hall as she kissed, sucked and nipped at his skin. 

Rushing to the door of their room he quickly pushed it open and set her on the bed. Before he could pull away she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him on top of her with surprising strength.  
"You've already carried me across the threshold dear husband. Is this the part where you ravish your bride?"

She tangled her fist in his curls and pulled him down for a long passionate kiss. Both were breathless when Hannibal pulled away. She rubbed her body against his. He groaned as she brushed against his arousal. Jumping away, Hannibal put distance between them. 

"Bedelia its time for you to go to bed. You are very drunk right now."

She stood up from the bed and walked towards him, stumbling as she went. Hannibal backed away from her till his back hit the wall. 

"What's wrong Bärchen? Do you not want me?" She pressed her body against his, full breasts flush against his chest. Her bleary azure eyes gazed at him. He wanted her, but it would be rude and wrong to take her albeit willingly without her full senses. 

She cupped his erection in her hand. "Well one part of you isntbafraid to voice his opinions." She giggled. 

Hannibal slapped her hand away. Maneuvering her body he led her back to bed, slipped off her shoes and tucked her underneath the covers. She didn't fight him, thank goodness, instead he heard her soft even breathing. She had passed out. "Goodnight Bedelia."

His fingers traced her cheek bone. She looked adorable with her nose tucked against her wrist. Stepping away from he went to take a very cold shower.

Bedelia smiled when she heard the shower running. Hannibal could have killed her easily, but instead he had gone as far as tuck her in and she doubted even he could fake an erection. So he desired her..... That was a good sign.

She had drunk enough to give her a good buzz, but not enough to make her absolutely drunk. She just wanted to see what Hannibal would do. Her rusty acting skills would be put to the test tomorrow when she faked a hangover.


	8. chapter 8

Hannibal held a cup of water and two aspirin in front of Bedelia. She rubbed her temples after she downed the water along with the small pills. A small moan escaped her lips when Hannibal pulled the curtains open, morning light streamed through the glass. 

Hannibal knew he should be angry with her for delaying them, but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. She looked adorable in her rumpled clothing and her ruffled hair. 

"Would you like another drink Bedelia? I hear it’s the best cure for a hangover." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Maybe later. Right now all I want is shower."

Hannibal's smirk fell from his face as she stood and lifted her dress from her body. He watched her barely clothed form until she entered the bathroom and shut the door. 

 

Bedelia smirked in front of the mirror, glad she had chosen to wear the lace navy blue underwear. 

 

Hannibal waited patiently for the concierge to check them out. He looked towards Bedelia who was wearing dark shades, a white blouse and a pencil black skirt. She was standing with their bags near the exit. 

"Here you go sir. I hope you had a pleasant stay, please come again."

Hannibal nodded his head and made his way to his wife who was now talking with a tall man. A man Hannibal recognized from the night before. 

"Why don't I take you out for breakfast before you leave?"

Hannibal reached Bedelia and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Bedelia slightly jumped at the contact.

"I'm sorry but my wife and I are late for our flight. Goodbye."  
Hannibal lifted their sparse items and pulled her from the lobby away from the man he wished to tear to pieces with his teeth. 

Bedelia noticed the tension in Hannibal's shoulders he looked far too tense. It wouldn't bode well for her if he didn't regain his footing. Taking his hand in hers she squeezed it briefly as she hailed a cab. 

Hannibal took in deep breaths to calm himself down, he was thankful for the cab drivers lack of attention. For if he would've seen the rage in his eyes the man would have seen him for what he truly was. 

He looked at Bedelia's small hand in his, long elegant fingers bare. It would not do. He reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a small velvet box. He handed it to her. 

Bedelia removed her hand from his and opened the box. Inside were three rings. A two plain gold ones and a beautiful engagement ring with a lovely diamond.

"I bought them last night. I figured we would need them I hope they are to your liking."

"They are."

Bedelia watched as he removed the rings from the box and slipped them onto her ring finger. He offered his hand to her in a silent offer. Removing the last ring from the box she slipped onto his ring finger. For all intents and purposes they were now husband and wife.

 

Hannibal looked down at their hands again, their rings were touching. Now every man would know that she was his. If only she would she accept it as well.


	9. chapter 9

The rings did not help at all.........

He couldn't leave her alone for moment! Not a single blasted moment. The trip to from the airport to his flat in Florence had been uneventful, but now at one of his favorite restaurants the perverted waiter had nearly spilled the water because he was busy looking down Bedelia's dress, and two business men glued their eyes to her ass when she had made a trip to the bathroom.

Perhaps it was mediocre meal he was eating, but Hannibal was famished for something rarer than the stake he was eating.

Hannibal shut the larder with a firm snap, it was now full...... He smiled as he wiped the blood clean from his hands he felt far more relaxed. Bedelia had her baths and he had his nightly hunting. 

He walked toward his room, two doors down from Bedelia, he heard the water and the sound faint splashing. Knowing he shouldn't invade her privacy, yet again, he couldn't stop his hand from reaching forward and turning the knob gently. He slipped into her room with the ease and silence of a lion on the prowl. The door to her bathroom was open a bit and the angle of the large gilded mirror was just right. He could see her. The copper tub was filled to the top with steamy and bubble filled water. The suds floated above her protecting her from his intense gaze. He knew what she looked like naked, but there was something about knowing that she was undressed and only a tub full bubbles prevented him from seeing her...... it was far too tempting. He silently left her room and made a beeline for his shower.

Bedelia peeked from beneath her lashes, he was gone. She smiled before sinking under the water. He wasn't the only one who was good at playing games.

 

Hannibal didn’t mind Bedelia going shopping, not all. It was the least he could since she had to leave all of her clothes behind. No what he minded were the bumbling idiots falling all over themselves to help her carry her bags to the taxi.   
Work at the Capponi Library ended early for him today. He found it difficult concentrating on the beautiful Italian words when thoughts of another plagued his mind. He was surprised that instead of Will consuming his thoughts the walls of his brain were teaming only with thoughts of Bedelia. He found it strange, usually he was in control of what he thought of but now he found himself wondering the most mundane of thoughts. He practically tore out his finely styled hair at his stupid contemplations.   
What was she doing? Was she thinking of him? Was she praying to some deity for another day of life? Was she tangled in the arms and sheets of another man?  
He had finally shut the book he was working on and made his excuses to the others. How could he possibly think straight when all he thought about was her?

There she was his wife…… with two strapping young at her side, both red from exertion or from blushing. Idiots! His hands curled into fists, squaring his shoulders her prepared to storm across the street. Did he need to make a sign that said she was his?   
She thanked both of the boys and gave them a tip before entering her cab. Hannibal swore under his breath, they were just workers he should have known. He didn’t like this knew emotion infiltrating his normal calm demeanor. He had always been possessive in fact he was glad when Bedelia had isolated herself in her home. He wished she wouldn’t leave their home here in Italy. Hannibal made his way home trying to understand the strange emotions brewing within him. He desired Bedelia, yes that was true and he loved Will, also true. The idea of being with Will made him happy, but the thought of losing Bedelia did not. He brushed a nonexistent piece of lint from the front of his suit. It was settled he would have them both.


	10. chapter 10 HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY E.

Bedelia arranged her clothes in her closet neatly. The black and blue dresses made of finest material hung elegantly from their hangers. The expensive and equally finely made shoes stood proudly upon the shelves beneath the hanging material. 

She swept her eyes across the items of clothing until she found the crisp white blouse in the back. She grabbed a black pencil skirt and heels to with the blouse. Closing the closet doors she moved to change into her chosen clothing. She removed her dark underwear and replaced it with fine lace white bra and underwear. 

Bedelia swept her hair up into a messy up do. Loose curls framed her well sculpted features elegantly. She stepped in front of the mirror and undid the first two buttons of the blouse.

Satisfied with her appearance she made her way to the living room. Once there she grabbed a psychiatric journal and sat on the loveseat near the window. Bedelia had barely opened the journal when the sound of the front door opening caught her attention. She crossed her legs quickly before her dear husband entered the room.

Hannibal entered their shared home and walked into the silent living room. His dear wife sat reading in the love seat. She didn't move once to acknowledge his presence. He adjusted his suit and hesitated before taking the available space by Bedelia's side. 

"Good afternoon Bedelia."

She didn't raise her eyes from the article in her hands. "Good afternoon Hannibal."

"It’s lunch time."

She hummed in response. "So it is." He didn't understand why he was so nervous. 

"There is a restaurant walking distance from here. They serve good meals."

Bedelia turned the page. Hannibal cleared his throat. "Will you join me for lunch Bedelia?"

Bedelia looked up from her magazine. A small almost nonexistent smile played on her lush mouth. "I don't see why not."

 

Hannibal placed his hand possessively on her lower back as they walked through the crowded plaza. He didn't like the lingering looks Bedelia received from the present male population. Did they not see they were an item? Was her glittering ring not large enough? Bedelia may not be his wife, but she belonged to him. 

Bedelia could feel the searing heat of his palm through the thin material of her blouse. She didn't dare glance his way, but the pressure of his hand assured her of his mood. He was aware of the appraising glances she was receiving and he didn't like them one bit.

As much she wanted to sing victory she couldn't. How could she when the stares he received from the surrounding females bothered her as well. She pondered the odd feeling. She couldn't possibly feel possessive of Hannibal. Could she? How could she feel possessive of him when he belonged heart mind and soul to another? He was nothing to her. 

She scoffed inwardly at her foolish thoughts. Her experiment with Hannibal was having negative effects on her state of mind. She needed to distance herself, emotionally wise. This experiment.... game was to extend her life span with the man. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything for him, for he felt nothing but animalistic possession towards her. His feelings for Will were far greater than anything he could ever offer her.


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya guys go chapter 11 sorry for the mistakes hope y'all enjoy it! You know I had never heard of Gillian Anderson before Hannibal. But when I saw her during the previews of the show I was like wow..... she looks so badass.

They were eating and having a rather enjoyable time in each others company. He was glad the surrounding tables on outdoor patio were free of males ogling his psychiatrist.

Hannibal, distracted by her presence failed to notice the change in the air. The soft breeze that had blown so gently before was now stronger. Dark clouds, heavy with rain, swirled in the sky above them blocking the sun from view.

A strong gust pulled at the clips holding Bedelia's curls up. Hannibal,noticing the change in their environment, settled the bill and reached for his companions hand. 

"I think we should go before we get caught in the rain." He remarked as she took hold of his hand.

"Yes we should go." Bedelia addressed the clouds which looked ready to burst.

The winds grew stronger. Hannibal pulled her along as fast as her heels allowed. He regarded the sky warily. He hoped the clouds would hold just a moment longer they were almost home. He loathed the idea of rain and mud ruining his suit. He glanced at Bedelia's elegant and perlis shoes. She would hurt herself if she slipped.

He saw their building. "Were almost there." No sooner had the words left his mouth a loud clap of thunder tore through the sky. Cold rain fell upon them soaking them to the bone. Hannibal wrapped his around her waist and pulled her close to him. Safe in his firm grasp he pulled them both at quicker pace. 

The Doorman opened the door for them. They entered the dry building, where others had come seeking shelter from the rain. Thunder and lightning raged war above them. 

Both Hannibal and Bedelia dripped water on the polished floors. They entered the elevator, the gold walls reflected their soaked appearance. Bedelia stepped in first and waited for Hannibal to enter before pressing the button for their floor. The door slid shut, trapping them in small quarters.

Hannibal glanced at her from the corner of his eye. The rain had rendered her white blouse transparent. His eyes followed a bead of water traveling from her neck down to the space between her ample breasts. He took a deep breath to restrain himself.

Bedelia glanced at him in turn. The rain soaked his form fitting suit and dark hair. She could see the muscles of his arms and the flat planes of his stomach through the soaked fabric. A tendril of arousal began to form within her.

Hannibal lost control when he noticed her covertly watching him. He pressed the hold button on the elevator and turned towards a half startled Bedelia. 

They met halfway. His arms wrapped low around her waist and hers around his neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues tangled in a battle for dominance. He slammed her against the wall, bodies flushed against each other. Bedelia pulled away from his insistent lips and trailed kisses along his jaw line. Hannibal groaned and pressed his arousal further against her. Bedelia nipped his earlobe playfully.

Her warm breath tickled his flesh. "Not here." She whispered breathlessly.

Hannibal desperately wished to ignore her, but he knew she was right. It would be rude for them to perform such an intimate act in a semi public place. He pulled away from her with a barely restrained sigh. He pushed the glowing button and the elevator moved upward once again. Hannibal ran a hand through his mussed hair, frustrated with the slow machine.

Bedelia smiled at his frustration and took his hand in hers. Turning his head Hannibal met her lust clouded eyes, a reflection of what he was sure was in his own. Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed the sensitive area of her inner wrist, the tip of his tongue swirled against her pulse point.

She gasped, a warm feeling spread through her body at the simple, yet seductive action.

The dinging and opening of the elevators doors stopped her from pushing him against the wall. Instead she took his hand, together they rushed to their shared living space. 

The usually cool, calm and collected pair found their nerves at end. Their professional demeanor was long gone. He slipped the key into the knob and pushed open the door. Hannibal pulled Bedelia through the entryway and slammed the door shut behind them with another firm push. Bedelia moaned as he lifted her up and shoved her against the door. Her legs automatically hooked behind his back, pulling him closer to her. His muscular arms held her body up easily. She moaned while he kissed and sucked at the sensitive areas if her neck. His teeth scraped against her jugular as his lips returned to her own. With his free hand he pushed up her skirt and trailed his hand up her inner thigh. 

He pulled aside her soaked lace underwear, her hips bucked against his finger pushing past her wet folds. Bedelia pulled at his hair ignoring the voice whispering how wrong this was. How this wasn't part if the game she had planned. Instead she listened to the one yelling how good this felt.

She moaned loudly. His thumb pressed against her swollen clitoris. She snaked her hand down to his belt. Trembling fingers struggled against the buckle of his belt. 

"Hannibal..." She moaned. Giving up on the buckle she moved her hand lower to cup his bulging erection. Hannibal groaned against her lips, his hips bucked against her hand. 

"Bedelia..." He groaned. 

He removed his fingers from her and maneuvered his hands under her ass. He had every intention of carying her to the bedroom. He had every intention of ripping her clothes to shreds and ravishing her late into the night. Hell to the next morning. An insistent knock on the door halted his actions.

Bedelia froze, the sultry voice yelling for her to continue was silenced by another insistent knock. 

What am I doing?

She took a deep breath and unhooked her legs from around Hannibal's back. She placed her heeled shoes back on the floor and removed her arms from his neck. He noticed her movements and the seriousness in her eyes. She had deemed her actions, their actions, wrong. 

She pushed at his chest gently. "You should get the door."

He grabbed her hand as she walked passed him. "Bedelia-"

She tugged her hand free from his grasp. "The moment has passed. Perhaps its for the best."

She walked away from him before he could stop her another knock rapped on the door. Hannibal turned towards the door. He composed himself before yanking open the door.

A young bell hop with an agitated expression on his features stood at the entrance. "Sorry for bothering you sir, but it is protocol for tenants if the building to be warned of possible electric shortages during a storm if this magnitude."

Hannibal nodded graciously. "Of course thank you," He zoned in on the name tag pinned to the mans lapel. "Jeffery Talvan."

Hannibal shut the door calmly, masking his inner ire. Talvan would pay for the interruption.


	12. chapter 13

The dynamic between them changed significantly since the impulsive kisses and intimate touching which occurred less than a week ago. 

The reaction his body had to Bedelia was normal, something any sane man would have. Now the reaction and thoughts coursing through his brain was another matter entirely. Of all the sexual encounters he experienced with both sexes, he had never once had any heightened or interesting thoughts of the partner he was with. Bedelia, in many aspects, was different. 

The thoughts running rampant in his mind were new and strange, but not unwelcome to say the least. With his other partners his thoughts usually entailed of equal orgasm and what recipe he would use if he decided they were more pleasurable to him on the dinner table.

With Bedelia he thought only of her pleasure. He wanted to please her beyond words, so that she would never leave his side, let alone his arms. Of course he didn't get to do anything of the sort because of the rude and incontinent interruption. 

He smiled, a more annoyed than humorous closed lip gesture. This was the second time they found themselves in intimate positions and it was the second time their actions were interrupted. 

Hannibal placed his now spotless knives away, the cutting finished for now. Grabbing the baggies from the drawer he began to pack the fresh meat of the rude interrupter. Talan may have just been doing his job, but he had made the mistake of doing it rudely and at an inconvenient time.

Hannibal glanced thoughtfully at the bloodied flesh. His mind was made up. He would postpone his plan for capture. Will would have to wait. A much bigger game, with a far greater prize was afoot.

 

Bedelia lounged in the copper bathtub, bubbles glistened in the low lighting. She sighed, discontented with her impulsive actions of a week ago. How could she have acted so foolishly?! 

Flashes of ravenous kisses and his fingers touching her most intimate area sent a snake trail of arousal to her abdomen. All the aces were in her hand in the dangerous game they had created. She was winning! In one stupid night her careful planning had gone to hell. The game had flipped and she no longer knew what the outcome of the game would be. 

The ache between her legs her fingers could not soothe begged her to take Hannibal to bed, but her mind, not ruled by animal impulses, begged to differ. 

Bedelia would let Hannibal make the first move.


	13. chapter 13

The days passed much as they had before. Hannibal went to work while Bedelia shopped and explored the streets of Florence. When the time came to return home, he would cook and she would drink. 

The tension that always existed between them was stronger than ever, but neither did anything to relieve it. Their dinners consisted of mundane talk and lingering glances when one thought the other wasn't paying attention. Afterwards they would drink a glass of wine before retiring to their separate rooms. 

This pattern continued for weeks. Hannibal knew, when they first escaped, they wouldn't have long together. Making sure everyone was gone, he set down the brush he was using to clean the artifact and reached for the folder resting on the table. Flipping it open, he moved the papers aside until a single picture was revealed. The woman in the photograph wasn’t aware of her immortalization. 

He had taken the photo when she was coming out of a wine shop during their first week in Florence. She walked about the streets unaware of his close presence. He watched her from across the street as she spoke with the store clerk. It was on impulse that he took out his phone and captured her exiting the shop. 

Acting on another impulse he went to his office to print the photo. Now he found himself carrying the photo wherever he went. She had replaced Will's place in his breast pocket. There was something about the image that attracted him. His felt his attraction to her picture went beyond physical allure. There was something warm in her frigid facial features. She resembled an ice queen, an untouchable goddess amongst women. As cold as she looked he couldn't explain the warm feeling that bloomed in chest whenever he laid eyes on the photo. Perhaps it was heartburn from all the red meat he consumed. It couldn't be anything more. Right?

He lifted the picture, at the sound of footsteps he tucked it away into his breast pocket. He schooled his features and turned to face Pazzi. He was right, they wouldn't be together long. The policeman’s arrival made it clear their window of time together was coming to a close. 

 

Jack threw him against the glass display case. The glass shattered and cut into his skin. As he reached for Hannibal he noticed something sticking out from the monsters breast pocket. He grabbed the photo and proceeded to kick Hannibal.

Turning the picture over in his hand he half expected to see Will's dark eyes, but to his immense surprise it was the azure eyes of Bedelia Du Maurier he saw. 

He watched Hannibal as attempted to stand. Jack bent down and grabbed a sharp hook from the ground. "Tell me Hannibal have you forgotten Will and moved on to Bedelia?" 

Hannibal placed his weight on his uninjured leg and slowly backed away from Jack. He had to escape...

 

Hannibal would've laughed once he escaped from Jack with the crumpled photograph in hand, but the pain in his leg was far too bothersome and gloating is considered rude.

 

Bedelia had stitched up Hannibal to the best of her ability, but she had little experience in stitching up wounds. She set his packed bag on the table.

"You’ve packed lightly." Bedelia startled at the sound of his voice.   
She turned towards him and grabbed the drawing journal from his hand. "I packed for you. This is where I leave you or more accurately where you leave me."

"This isn't how I intended goodbye intended. I imagined it differently." 

She slipped the journal into the bag. "I didn't."

Hannibal regarded her, his eyes intense. "I knew you had every intention of eating me." She closed the distance between them with measured steps. "And I knew you had no intention of eating me hastily." 

The scent of her perfume tickled his senses. "It would be a shame not to savor you."

She was saying something and he was responding, but her proximity was quite distracting. When she moved closer, but stopped midway he was more than happy to meet he lips halfway. 

The kiss was nothing more than a teasing touch. "But not today."

 

He stood outside their apartment door and contemplated the peculiar sense of loss he felt. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the crumpled photo of Bedelia that had replaced Will's photo. Shaking his head he tucked away the photo and set about the path of his own making.


	14. chapter 14

This was it. He was there sitting in the gallery with his journal in hand. He knew it was a matter if minutes until he would see Will again. 

Minutes until he once again came face to face with the man that had enchanted him. The man who had intrigued him with his dark and brilliant mind. The man who practically glowed with potential to be someone greater. To be, like him, a god amongst men. 

As the minutes became fewer he found himself the wrong state of mind. Instead of being eager to see Will, he felt rather strange. As if the time spent with Bedelia had disenchanted him. He no longer felt the great tug of dark desire and overwhelming need to be near Will. He had found a goddess hidden amongst humanity with Bedelia.

The crumpled photo burned hot against his breast, tempting him to pull it out.

 

Will stepped into the gallery. He wandered about the rooms until he entered the room he knew Hannibal would be in. 

And yet... as he entered the room he found it surprisingly empty. 

 

Fear was not something Bedelia was unfamiliar with. Being acquainted with Hannibal made it damn near impossible not know fear, but fear with Hannibal came practically intertwined with deep sated arousal. 

The corrupt inspector invading her personal space brought about fear with no underlying tone of arousal. This man with his lips inches from her own and his hand practically on her ass did not inspire desire. His stereotypical tall dark and handsome looks didn't make her inclined to share information on Hannibal's whereabouts. No, it was the greedy and twisted light in his eyes. 

She had seen that look before. It was the look of a man starved for money. It was the look of a man who had all the power. 

The hidden meaning in his words was not lost on her. He would do anything to make her talk. She wasn't entirely defenseless, but that did not change the fact that the man before her had the power of the law to back him up. 

"I never saw myself as a woman in need of rescuing." 

Movement, a shadow, from behind the inspector caught her eye. 

"Until now."

The shadow struck like a lion would its prey. The corrupt inspector didn't have a chance to utter a noise. 

The shadow twisted its dark limbs around the mans neck. The man squirmed momentarily until he ceased to move. 

Bedelia gasped as the shadow released the inspector and moved towards her. The drugs still pumped strong in her blood, blinding her from reality. 

"You drugged your self." 

That voice sounded so familiar..

"That was a brilliant alibi, my dear." 

That last thing Bedelia remembered was the shadow carrying her down a flight of stairs. 

What she could assume was hours later Bedelia awoke in a small bedroom wearing the same cloths she had on the night before. She sat up slowly, relieved that her head didn't explode. Other than the slight nausea it would seem that the drug had left her system.

"Good morning,Bedelia."

So the shadow had a face. She looked towards the door she had not noticed before. The door that Hannibal Lecter stood in front of. 

"Good morning, Hannibal." 

"How are you feeling?"

He moved from the door slowly as if he didn't want to make any movements that would startle her. He rested his large figure on the chair beside the bed. 

"Fine. Where are we?" 

"We are no longer in Florence."

Bedelia accepted his reply knowing she would get no further information of their whereabouts from him. 

"All right then why am I here... with you?" 

"Because I wanted you to be." 

"Why?"

He brushed an imaginary wrinkle from his pressed suit. 

"The question is not why you are with me, but if you wish to stay at my side." 

"I have a choice?" 

Hannibal stood from his chair and stalked towards the window she failed to notice before. The violet curtains covering the window obscured her view of the land outside. 

"I will not hurt you if you decide to leave my side. You may stay or you may go. If you leave I will step back into the story I made for myself." 

Bedelia's brow furrowed. "You will allow them to capture and possibly kill you?" 

"Yes, but you must know that if you stay I will never allow you to leave me."

Bedelia stood from the bed and slipped on her shoes. The door that would free her from Hannibal was a few steps away.   
Free? Shed never be free from him. His memory would haunt her wherever she went. 

She moved to stand beside Hannibal. Her fingers played with the cheap material of the curtain. 

"So where are we exactly?"

He stilled her fingers with his large hand. 

"What is your decision?"

"I'll stay." 

He pulled her against his side and pushed open the curtains revealing snowy hills, tall trees, and humongous mountains in the distance. 

"Were in Switzerland. I hope you like skiing." 

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. 

"I do." 

He pulled her flush against him and brushed his lips against hers. The first kiss was brief but the second and third made up for it. 

 

The future held perils he couldn't begin to imagine, but with Bedelia at his side the future didn't seem so dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello everybody! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday. 
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading and leaving lovely comments on this story.   
> I hope that more people will come out and write more bedannibal because there should be more. 
> 
> Love you all a lot hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
